Jeanne D'arc - reincarnation - Pan Son
by Willow Lalune
Summary: it's about pan being chosen to find the bearer of this psychofreakimaniac...
1. Chapter 1

{ glass roses } - { in repair }  
---------------  
  
MIKARI HITOSHI + DBZ/GT is (c) of it's organization.  
..a/n - first fic in a LONG TIME..  
  
// in repair \\  
  
Glassy eyes stared upon Bra. Bra felt a hand touch her arm. She turned with fright, and loosened up as she saw it was only her brother. "Shh..." he whispered with a deep look of anguish in his eyes.  
  
"Why?" she hissed back.   
  
He looked at her with his gloomy lavender eyes. "Do you know why everyone is gone? Do you know why mommy, daddy, Gohan, Goten, Goku, Chichi, Videl and Marron's family are gone?" She shook her head with dismay.  
  
"Why are they gone?" she asked. Her big aqua eyes penetrated the still darkness with a sudden jolt of fear.  
  
"Some one's waiting. They're always waiting. Marron's come to accept that fate. This person is no other than..." he breathed in and released a strained and choked voice, "Pan. She is the one waiting for us. But no... she's not the problem. It's the disease. Mommy and everyone died because of it. Pan's the only one who saw what happened. So she's the one who can help us... but-" he sighed.  
  
Marron came out of the darkness. Flexing her newly built bionic arm. "She's not here..." her metal arm glistened in the darkness, and her deep coal colored eyes fluttered in the darkness like fireflies would have.   
  
"What's with your-" Bra started.   
  
Marron stared closely at Bra. Then her bionic arm. "Rebuilt by my mother before she died. Before the disease caught her. When my hand was sliced off by Nanjacu." A silver tear stained her face, and she wiped it off her face, with her other arm.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Bra said.  
  
Trunks said with a grimace. "She's here." Bra looked at her brother with confusion.  
  
"*Who's* here?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
Marron grimaced as well, tightening her grip on herself, and bending down on one knee. "Seles. Aeris. Jeanne. D'arc." she said with a slightly overdone French accent.  
  
"WHO?" Bra emphasized.  
  
Trunks held Bra's arm. Pulled Bra down to the ground, and forced Bra to kneel. "Seles Aeris - Jeanne D'arc. Pan!" He yelled at Bra as the buzzing of bees in the night distracted him.  
  
"What?" Bra asked once more.  
  
"Seles Aeris - Celestial Air - the reincarnation of Jeanne D'arc - Joan of Arc - Pan Son!" Marron yelled feeling the tensity of the gravity pulling on her.   
  
Bra felt her heart beating one hundred times faster. "Weren't we going to find her." Bra yelled over the wind.  
  
Everything ceased. "We were. I think that wasn't her." Marron stated.  
  
"She's in hiding. Holding her saintly self to hiding. She's got to hide if she wants to save us. Or else she'll end up like mom! The soldier of the French. The soldier of women. The slayer of the silence. Joan of Arc. She is the only hope we've got. Even I," Trunks sighed once again, "don't have enough power to destroy a disease if it is not visible."   
  
"Only she can see the disease. She knows what the piece of shit looks like. She's seen it access her father and grandfather, and kill 'em. We didn't. She *is* the strongest now."   
  
Marron's eyes filled with tears. "And she has to do this even if it means her life." She shook her head, filling her empty face with an emotion of hate. "I wish it wasn't her. She's too young." Bra felt very shocked. Why'd she never know?  
  
"Nanjacu." Trunks said silently. "It's her fault. She spread the disease. She wants to fulfill her dream of 'silence.'" he imitated some one like the mimes Bra saw on the streets.  
  
"...oh." Bra said in pity. "...why?"  
  
Trunks placed his hand on her mouth as a dark wind approached, replacing living things with a sane mind.   
  
"Nanjacu. Welcome." Marron stated, gritting her teeth.  
  
// * * * * \\  
  
"Pan! You've got to hide. It is my duty as your guardian to keep you safe!" Uub said with anger.   
  
Pan shook her head. "I know your strong. But you won't last. I need to help them now!" Pan's ki appeared, and a golden aura appeared, engulfing her.  
  
"Super saiyan?" Uub said. "Emotional... girls - ewck."  
  
Her hair was now golden, and long. Like Joan of Arc. Her eyes a simple blue on her right eye, and an aqua green on her left. A pair of silver mercury lined her skin. Making her almost inpenetrable. Her back arched, as a pair of meter long white wings appeared. A sword encased in her hands showed much approval. It was encrusted with a J. "Joan of Arc." She stated. "I am the ArchAngel." She flapped her wings heading towards Trunks and the rest.  
  
{end of introduction}  
  
  
  
  
  
//a-n : i thot this sucked. i never write anything like this. i must be braindead.\\  
  
\\review anyhoo - i wanna hear anything but flames. if you do - then i'll stab...// 


	2. GOLDEN MAIDEN

Jeanne D'arc's reincarnation {2}  
GOLDEN MAIDEN  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mikari Hitoshi   
  
DBGT does NOT belong to me.  
  
@------------# hai  
  
Pan's true self emerged from deep within, blinding Uub.   
  
"Would ya turn away, my eyes hurt!" Uub yelled.  
  
Pan couldn't hear him. All she wanted to do was avenge her   
father, and rekindle the hearts of all. Nanjacu could NEVER be  
who she thought it would be, but if it was, she would have no  
choice then to demolish him... or her.  
  
  
  
Bra touched her cold face. Pale. Soft. Freezing. No more. She  
wanted NO MORE! This was getting to damn weird for her to handle.  
And she was still in senior high.  
  
"Be calm." Marron said. Her hushed voice made it visible that she was   
no longer the calm, sweet, pacifist she was. She was now a full fledged  
warrior. "For all we know, Nanjacu could be you. The soul of this deep  
into blood warrior comes from some one's negative mind. It could be yours."  
  
Trunks nodded. "From dusk to dawn, your dusk. No one can actually  
know the TRUE you."   
  
Bra shivered. "What do you mean?"  
  
Trunks looked at his baby sister. "You know. Mommy always said you were  
MYSTICAL. It's true. You never knew what was going to hit you."  
  
"Nanjacu is looking for it's creator. And it might be you. Me. Or Trunks.   
Pan probably." Marron said coldly.  
  
"I hope it's not me." And Bra closed her eyes, closing her heavy lids.  
  
  
  
Pan looked afraid. Her armor was heavy, and she felt lost. What was   
going on.  
  
"I can't take this." Uub said with a tone of anger.  
  
Pan lifted her sword, and made it disappear. IT disolved into a glove, which  
slimly fit onto her right hand, still keeping its position of the *J*.  
  
"Now you've done it. You've rusted your armor with your tears..." Uub stared  
at her. Why was it he who was destined to *guard* her, instead of fight by  
her side. "Pan... listen. Your mom. Your dad. They had to die." Uub stared once  
again at the cold blue eyes that lit the dim room.  
  
Pan looked confused. "Why?" Her voice was calm. She knew what was to be  
was to be.  
  
"It was in the scriptures." Uub sounded quite shaky at the subject. "Everything  
that happens in this timeline relies on the scriptures." He felt his hand curl up into  
a fist.  
  
"Scriptures?" Pan looked once again. Her ki died down and her eyes and hair   
were now the color of the abyss that lay 40 000 miles ahead of them.  
  
Uub nodded, and stood up. "Let me show you." He dove down into the little  
pit where they hid all month, and dug out a key. "Follow me."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Just follow. You'll find out soon."  
  
  
  
Bra opened her eyes and woke up with cold sweat pouring like buckets over  
her face. Her breath was becoming hoarse, and her skin chilly. Her heart felt quite  
cold.  
  
She saw a figure in the shadows. Trunks couldn't hear it if he was awake. This was  
too silent. Silent, she thought. "Trunks." She shook her brother's shoulder, and he  
was still asleep. She was going to ask Marron, but she was asleep deep in the  
forest. Her and Trunks were at the edge of a river.  
  
Glacy eyes poured their empty answers into her.  
  
Bra knew that something was so totally wrong. It was never silent in a forest. Not  
even the animals could whisper. She felt her heart skip a beat as something brushed  
her shoulder.  
  
Another swish. Another swoosh. Things were becoming odd. Trunks couldn't even  
hear a thing.   
  
"Wake up!" She yelled into his ear. But in the dark, all she couldn't see was a small  
grin emerging from her brother.  
  
Bra gasped.   
  
They. He... she... whoever - got her.  
  
"Bra. Wake up!" Marron yelled in great annoyance. Fear in her eyes was visible in the  
dark. Everything seemed so dark at the moment. Even the sun.  
  
"Bra- move it!" Trunks yelled. Bra turned her head to the person beside her.   
  
Bra shivered and turned over the person. It wasn't her brother. "AHHH!!!" She yelled  
as the dead farmer lay beside her smirking, a dead cold smile. Bra jumped up and  
ran to Trunks.  
  
"Marron was trying to get as close to you as possible. I never fell asleep. You were   
beside Nanjacu's victim all the time. That cold sweat--" he stopped. "Marron knew   
that Nanjacu was close by - I think you did too. You heard a small step, then you   
couldn't wake me up. Right?" Trunks looked at his sister.  
  
Bra shivered, even though her blood black cloak was on her. "Ya... why?"   
  
Marron still staring at the sky answered, "Whenever there is cold sweat, with a   
sudden danger coming, then Nanjacu is close by. Wherever it is dark - and women  
dwell, Nanjacu is found. Nanjacu is a woman. That's why only women who seek  
the meaning of all happening can hear her. And that is why you and me are victims."  
  
Bra turned her head and asked. "Is it because that Nanjacu is a woman - that counterpart  
soul is a woman as well?"  
  
Marron nodded, and flexed her finger pointing at the lake. "Let's find some answers."  
  
  
  
Uub held up a massive ki ball, which lit the empty tunnels. "The scriptures are found in  
one room - only I know. But maybe you can know too..."  
  
Pan clenched her fists and instantly hid her anger as Uub turned back. Knowing that  
the scriptures were the cause of this all, made her angry. In her mind she spoke:  
I will avenge you all.  
  
"Here we are." Uub pointed at the smallest door, with the weirdest engravings. One  
of an angel and the other of a bird flying with the angel on it's back. "This --"  
he pointed at the angel, "symbolizes you - the Arch Angel."   
  
"And this?" Pan pointed to the bird and the angel.   
  
"The disease that spread like the wings of an eagle, fleeing from angels." Uub began,  
"legend has it that Nanjacu is originally part of what we call - the DIGITAL ANGEL. She  
holds all answers to the modern diseases and etcetera. Nanjacu was her soul - or the  
eagle she held onto. The angel had it's strong side, so she placed it in her eagle, named  
Nanjacu. The angel, became sick one day, and when she died she was reborn with   
Nanjacu by her side, in a human, not a goddess - nor angel, but some one below. This  
human can't seem to take the extra pressure of her strength, as did the angel, so she  
released it into the world as a seperate being. This seperate being- once reunited with  
the original, can destroy the world, because the human's weaker than Nanjacu's being."  
  
Pan stared, "Oh... can we see the scriptures now?"  
  
Uub nodded, and placed the key in the knob, causing another emblem to appear on the  
door.   
  
"Whassat?" Pan stared at the feather.  
  
"The judge." Uub said irritated.  
  
Pan querried again, "What do you mean - JUDGE?"  
  
"The judge who shall decide which world shall live. Nanjacu's silence, or our world."  
  
"Oh..." Pan's eyes opened wide and she fainted.  
  
  
  
"So - uh... Marron, what answers are we going to find in this lake?" Bra asked.  
  
Marron dug out some dirt and picked up a blade. "Just..." and then wiped it,  
widening her eyes, and then smiling. "Answers."  
  
The carvings on the blade was going to help them find out who Nanjacu was going  
to reunite with.  
  
"Marron, can you please explain what kind of answers can we find in the lake?"  
  
Trunks stared at his sister, "Have you ever heard of the digital angel?"  
  
Bra giggled nervously, and said, "no... why?"  
  
Marron scoffed. "That's why you have no clue. The digital angel is a legend that  
we still take to be the heart of this dilemma. Nanjacu supposed to be part of the  
digital angel. And maybe ... just maybe, it's you!" She yelled pointing the blade at  
Bra.  
  
Bra staggered back and fell into the lake, feeling something sharp poke her side.  
  
"What?" She said to herself, and she dug her nails into the soft dirt, pulling out something.  
Something, with a sharp something.  
  
"Voila!" Marron said as she showed the evidence to Trunks.   
  
Bra felt a book and a knife fall on her foot, and deeper into the lake. So she went after it.  
  
1 minute passed....  
  
2 minutes passed ....  
  
"AHH!" She yelled as she gasped for air. "Here!" She handed Bra a book and double headed  
key.  
  
Marron looked at her with disbelief. "You found it."  
  
Bra sank down once again, and then bobbed back up, spitting out water, saying, "Found what?"  
  
Trunks replied with an interested tone. "Nanjacu's book..."  
  
  
----------------------------------------end of chapter 1  
  
So how was the first chapter after the intro? Was it ok? Please review! Thankx  
  
Mikari Hitoshi 


	3. GOLDEN MAIDEN

Jeanne D'arc's reincarnation {2}  
GOLDEN MAIDEN  
----------------------------------------  
  
Mikari Hitoshi   
  
DBGT does NOT belong to me.  
  
@------------# hai  
  
Pan's true self emerged from deep within, blinding Uub.   
  
"Would ya turn away, my eyes hurt!" Uub yelled.  
  
Pan couldn't hear him. All she wanted to do was avenge her   
father, and rekindle the hearts of all. Nanjacu could NEVER be  
who she thought it would be, but if it was, she would have no  
choice then to demolish him... or her.  
  
  
  
Bra touched her cold face. Pale. Soft. Freezing. No more. She  
wanted NO MORE! This was getting to damn weird for her to handle.  
And she was still in senior high.  
  
"Be calm." Marron said. Her hushed voice made it visible that she was   
no longer the calm, sweet, pacifist she was. She was now a full fledged  
warrior. "For all we know, Nanjacu could be you. The soul of this deep  
into blood warrior comes from some one's negative mind. It could be yours."  
  
Trunks nodded. "From dusk to dawn, your dusk. No one can actually  
know the TRUE you."   
  
Bra shivered. "What do you mean?"  
  
Trunks looked at his baby sister. "You know. Mommy always said you were  
MYSTICAL. It's true. You never knew what was going to hit you."  
  
"Nanjacu is looking for it's creator. And it might be you. Me. Or Trunks.   
Pan probably." Marron said coldly.  
  
"I hope it's not me." And Bra closed her eyes, closing her heavy lids.  
  
  
  
Pan looked afraid. Her armor was heavy, and she felt lost. What was   
going on.  
  
"I can't take this." Uub said with a tone of anger.  
  
Pan lifted her sword, and made it disappear. IT disolved into a glove, which  
slimly fit onto her right hand, still keeping its position of the *J*.  
  
"Now you've done it. You've rusted your armor with your tears..." Uub stared  
at her. Why was it he who was destined to *guard* her, instead of fight by  
her side. "Pan... listen. Your mom. Your dad. They had to die." Uub stared once  
again at the cold blue eyes that lit the dim room.  
  
Pan looked confused. "Why?" Her voice was calm. She knew what was to be  
was to be.  
  
"It was in the scriptures." Uub sounded quite shaky at the subject. "Everything  
that happens in this timeline relies on the scriptures." He felt his hand curl up into  
a fist.  
  
"Scriptures?" Pan looked once again. Her ki died down and her eyes and hair   
were now the color of the abyss that lay 40 000 miles ahead of them.  
  
Uub nodded, and stood up. "Let me show you." He dove down into the little  
pit where they hid all month, and dug out a key. "Follow me."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Just follow. You'll find out soon."  
  
  
  
Bra opened her eyes and woke up with cold sweat pouring like buckets over  
her face. Her breath was becoming hoarse, and her skin chilly. Her heart felt quite  
cold.  
  
She saw a figure in the shadows. Trunks couldn't hear it if he was awake. This was  
too silent. Silent, she thought. "Trunks." She shook her brother's shoulder, and he  
was still asleep. She was going to ask Marron, but she was asleep deep in the  
forest. Her and Trunks were at the edge of a river.  
  
Glacy eyes poured their empty answers into her.  
  
Bra knew that something was so totally wrong. It was never silent in a forest. Not  
even the animals could whisper. She felt her heart skip a beat as something brushed  
her shoulder.  
  
Another swish. Another swoosh. Things were becoming odd. Trunks couldn't even  
hear a thing.   
  
"Wake up!" She yelled into his ear. But in the dark, all she couldn't see was a small  
grin emerging from her brother.  
  
Bra gasped.   
  
They. He... she... whoever - got her.  
  
"Bra. Wake up!" Marron yelled in great annoyance. Fear in her eyes was visible in the  
dark. Everything seemed so dark at the moment. Even the sun.  
  
"Bra- move it!" Trunks yelled. Bra turned her head to the person beside her.   
  
Bra shivered and turned over the person. It wasn't her brother. "AHHH!!!" She yelled  
as the dead farmer lay beside her smirking, a dead cold smile. Bra jumped up and  
ran to Trunks.  
  
"Marron was trying to get as close to you as possible. I never fell asleep. You were   
beside Nanjacu's victim all the time. That cold sweat--" he stopped. "Marron knew   
that Nanjacu was close by - I think you did too. You heard a small step, then you   
couldn't wake me up. Right?" Trunks looked at his sister.  
  
Bra shivered, even though her blood black cloak was on her. "Ya... why?"   
  
Marron still staring at the sky answered, "Whenever there is cold sweat, with a   
sudden danger coming, then Nanjacu is close by. Wherever it is dark - and women  
dwell, Nanjacu is found. Nanjacu is a woman. That's why only women who seek  
the meaning of all happening can hear her. And that is why you and me are victims."  
  
Bra turned her head and asked. "Is it because that Nanjacu is a woman - that counterpart  
soul is a woman as well?"  
  
Marron nodded, and flexed her finger pointing at the lake. "Let's find some answers."  
  
  
  
Uub held up a massive ki ball, which lit the empty tunnels. "The scriptures are found in  
one room - only I know. But maybe you can know too..."  
  
Pan clenched her fists and instantly hid her anger as Uub turned back. Knowing that  
the scriptures were the cause of this all, made her angry. In her mind she spoke:  
I will avenge you all.  
  
"Here we are." Uub pointed at the smallest door, with the weirdest engravings. One  
of an angel and the other of a bird flying with the angel on it's back. "This --"  
he pointed at the angel, "symbolizes you - the Arch Angel."   
  
"And this?" Pan pointed to the bird and the angel.   
  
"The disease that spread like the wings of an eagle, fleeing from angels." Uub began,  
"legend has it that Nanjacu is originally part of what we call - the DIGITAL ANGEL. She  
holds all answers to the modern diseases and etcetera. Nanjacu was her soul - or the  
eagle she held onto. The angel had it's strong side, so she placed it in her eagle, named  
Nanjacu. The angel, became sick one day, and when she died she was reborn with   
Nanjacu by her side, in a human, not a goddess - nor angel, but some one below. This  
human can't seem to take the extra pressure of her strength, as did the angel, so she  
released it into the world as a seperate being. This seperate being- once reunited with  
the original, can destroy the world, because the human's weaker than Nanjacu's being."  
  
Pan stared, "Oh... can we see the scriptures now?"  
  
Uub nodded, and placed the key in the knob, causing another emblem to appear on the  
door.   
  
"Whassat?" Pan stared at the feather.  
  
"The judge." Uub said irritated.  
  
Pan querried again, "What do you mean - JUDGE?"  
  
"The judge who shall decide which world shall live. Nanjacu's silence, or our world."  
  
"Oh..." Pan's eyes opened wide and she fainted.  
  
  
  
"So - uh... Marron, what answers are we going to find in this lake?" Bra asked.  
  
Marron dug out some dirt and picked up a blade. "Just..." and then wiped it,  
widening her eyes, and then smiling. "Answers."  
  
The carvings on the blade was going to help them find out who Nanjacu was going  
to reunite with.  
  
"Marron, can you please explain what kind of answers can we find in the lake?"  
  
Trunks stared at his sister, "Have you ever heard of the digital angel?"  
  
Bra giggled nervously, and said, "no... why?"  
  
Marron scoffed. "That's why you have no clue. The digital angel is a legend that  
we still take to be the heart of this dilemma. Nanjacu supposed to be part of the  
digital angel. And maybe ... just maybe, it's you!" She yelled pointing the blade at  
Bra.  
  
Bra staggered back and fell into the lake, feeling something sharp poke her side.  
  
"What?" She said to herself, and she dug her nails into the soft dirt, pulling out something.  
Something, with a sharp something.  
  
"Voila!" Marron said as she showed the evidence to Trunks.   
  
Bra felt a book and a knife fall on her foot, and deeper into the lake. So she went after it.  
  
1 minute passed....  
  
2 minutes passed ....  
  
"AHH!" She yelled as she gasped for air. "Here!" She handed Bra a book and double headed  
key.  
  
Marron looked at her with disbelief. "You found it."  
  
Bra sank down once again, and then bobbed back up, spitting out water, saying, "Found what?"  
  
Trunks replied with an interested tone. "Nanjacu's book..."  
  
  
----------------------------------------end of chapter 1  
  
So how was the first chapter after the intro? Was it ok? Please review! Thankx  
  
Mikari Hitoshi 


End file.
